


sunshine love

by floralhearts



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralhearts/pseuds/floralhearts
Summary: On Friday, June 26th, 2015, Gay marriage is legalized in the USAKlaus can’t even begin to imagine a time where he was happier than on that day.





	sunshine love

**Author's Note:**

> NNNN THIS IS LITERALLY 0 WORDS BUT INWAS SAD AND I HAD TOPOST IT
> 
> takes place in an AU where Dave doesn’t die and the two of them go home and grow old together.

Klaus is 77 on Friday, June 26th, 2015.  
Dave is 80.

Klaus had been counting down ever since he had come home from the war with Dave, both of them, a little bit more scarred then when they had met, but a thousand times happier.

He had told Dave, “Just you wait, it’s going to happen.” And Dave had done his usual thing. He’d shaken his head and laughed, eyes crinkling both with age and amusement. But Klaus knew. He knew one day it’d be real.

And so, on Friday, June 26th, 2015, Klaus is 77, and Dave is 80.

Gay marriage is legalized in the US.

Dave and Him both cry. Klaus’ tears brought on mostly from just the sight of Dave’s. They hug and they kiss and they laugh and everything feels oh so amazing.

“How’d you know?” Dave whispers into his ear as they hold each other.

Klaus shrugs, smirking, “Lucky guess.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short n gross but i miss them n they deserved better so -


End file.
